RoadTrip
by TheTruthIsOutThere912
Summary: It's the begining of a beauiful winter break, you think of a trip in the mountains with you and your friends,sounds like a dream vacation? right? or is their more to the plot?


I do not own Danny Phantom, but Butch Hartman does this really "grins my gears" that it is getting canceled and I don't own it. On, with the story.

**Road Trip**

It was the last day of class, the last period of the day. The students were impatiently waiting for the second hand to pass on the clock. The echoes from the clocks tick, tick, tick, grew louder and louder. The gothic clock with the bent second hand was slowly, creeping toward the eleven. The hand grew closer and closer to the magic hour. Each student had already begun to anticipate the realistic end of the semester; winter break was close at hand. Danny started daydreaming of how much fun this was going to be. (I can't wait, he whispered to himself) Hurry up 3:00 pm., what was taking so long? His heart was pounding, his palms were sweating, and cold beads of panic appeared on his face. They counted down each millisecond, hoping for this one time they could be dismissed early. Some classmates had already begun to snore; others were displaying flatulence on a routine basis. The stench had saturated the entire classroom. There were spit balls being flung at the teacher, the ceiling and some of the prissy girls hair had a few caught in their ponytails.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

**RING!!! RING**!!! Chaos was rampant; the faculty ran out first leaving the students to fend for themselves. Chairs were toppled, desks were shuffled about, and students were being pulled by their collars to the floor. Screaming young adults replaced the TICK, TICK, and TICK of the clock. Class dismissed, everybody out, run for your lives. The halls were littered with toilet paper rolls; gum wrappers, large pieces of suckers and wet, sticky erasers were everywhere. There were even a few late assignments that got tossed to the floor and were torn into shreds. A large, set of dirty footprints lined the back of one of the geeks who sat in front of the class. He was now lying on the floor with his arms stretched, fingers tapping trying to locate his glasses. In the corridor across from the nurses' station were a group of students removing the flagpole and trying to replace it with some of the nerdy, geeks from the computer club. Several students were waving goodbye to their friends, eight or ten different couples were making out in the hallway, and most of the geeks were making a last attempt to date a cool chick. The cheerleaders were always the cool chicks. Some of the jocks were just standing around laughing loudly.

"Wow! We made it to the end of the semester. We were finally officially out for winter break. Thank our lucky stars we made it out of that building in one piece. No more teachers, no more worn-out and decrepit hall monitors, freedom was soon to be had by all. The slave shack was closing down for the season; the number one sweatshop from hell was being abandoned.

This facility was supposed to be an establishment for higher learning; we were really just temporarily institutionalized, for state reimbursement. The real deal was they needed some place to warehouse young people until their parents left home from work. The truth was we had not learned anything this entire fall semester. Let's correct that statement; I learned how to disguise my sleeping habits, we studied how to snore quietly, and most importantly drool was less noticeable. Today is the first day of real learning. Winter break from classes was a time of relaxation. We must seize the very first day and make good use of what time we had left. There will be no teachers, no detention, and no parents, that were the formula for fun. We were given a free ski trip, with my buddies. There were no rules and no restrictions for this adventure. This was to be several weeks of fun, discovery and tours. That is what learning should be like. Sam said gratefully. A huge wide, wicked, grin covered her face."

"Sam was walking with her boyfriend Danny hand and hand, her best friend Tucker had been up to something evil. Danny had not changed much during the years he was about six foot, three inches tall, longer, wilder hair and more muscular from working out in the gym. He had those piercing, baby blue eyes and that sweet innocently looking smile. His clothing was almost always the same. A black chopper with a black t-shirt that was signed "back off", from one of the basketball players. A dark pair blue jeans, torn on the sides. He thought he had some stubble that resembled a mustache. I thought it was just dirt. Tucker was the same, a techno geek, which stood five feet, ten inches tall. He was wearing a pale, yellow chopper shirt, with green army fatigues, and brown boots. He had mirrored sunglasses with a lightning bolt on the side of the rims. _"Yea, love of my life Danny replied", he slowly took hold of Sam's hand and kissed it and then put it around his waist. Sam blushed."_

"Sam was still the same except her hair was now longer, a little past her neck, not quiet to the center of her back. She was wearing her gothic attire. Her black pants had purple lines down the sides. She wore a black tank top with a reflective purple skull displayed on the front. She was six-foot tall and had a slender build. She was one of the beautiful people inside and out. She had a very even temper and did not allow people to get the best of her. "

Just then she came running out of nowhere and Paulina pushed Sam's hand off of Danny's waist. "Why don't you watch where you are going! Goth geeks! Paulina said, with her quiet, low tone. That is how she sounds when she is ticked off." 

"Danny, what do you see in that Goth girl, when you can have me? I am the most beautiful princess that walks the earth. She was flicking her long, brown, hair into his face.

Goth girl had a few choice words to say: "BACK OFF BARBIE! IF YOU WANT HIM, COME AND GET HIM. IT WILL HAVE TO BE OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" Sam shouted angrily. 

"WHO WOULD WANT DANNY ANYWAY ONCE YOU HAVE HAD HIM?" Paulina said LOUDLY.

**Why you little slime I am going….**

"Come on Sam, we don't have to be around this "shallow witch". Danny said under his breath. (While he was p_ulling Sam in the opposite direction). _"Come on Sam we don't want to be late for the first day of winter break. Don't worry she won't do anything, she is all talk. She will always have the same miserable life that she has right now. That will never change. She will grow up and rot in this very town. She will never leave, she will never explore other cultures and she will always have the same warped ideas." He said laughing under his breath.

"Yea, the sooner we get started for our trip the better off we will be." She mutters under her breath.

"Well, I will see you at 5:00 pm at the train station", he kissed her on the cheek as he waved goodbye. Bye

"Bye Danny." She responded and started walking home.

That night at the Fenton's household

"Wow, I can't believe that today is the last day of school and "no parents and no teachers". Just Tucker, Valerie, Sam and I" Yea. Danny shouted

"Yep, so mom and dad don't know that you and Sam are dating do they?" Jazz asked

"No! I think it is better if they don't know, I mean Sam hasn't told her parents, so why should I? "Danny asked his older sister Jazz

"I don't know you can tell them when you are ready, I am not going to force you so don't worry and I won't tell any one your secret is safe." Jazz replied

Thanks, see you! Danny answered and walked off.

Just then Danny's sense goes off.

I am "going ghost". Danny whispered then he changes into the black/ white jumpsuit and his blue eyes turned to bright green, and hurry's out the window and takes off. To find only the box ghost a round the boxes trying to take over.

"Why can't you stay in the ghost zone were you belong" Danny replied

"I am the box ghost I will take over all things that are square," the box ghost answered.

Before the box ghost could continue Danny pulled out the "Fenton Thermos" and sucked the ghost in.

"Well, that one down, two to go." He sighted.


End file.
